Hospital Visits!
by ChibiMilkCarton
Summary: Everyone's favourite North Italion,Feliciano Vargas is in Hospital and it would really make his day if some people came to visit! Crappy summery...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi peoplethis is my first thingy on so I decided to do something ,Feliciano Vargas,therepresentative of North Italy, is ill and in can send in nations,OCs,Capitals,ChibiItalia(time warp fun!)and even yourself(but no fangirling or glomping as Lovino with chuck you outta the room)!You write what who you wanna visit and what they'll talk about and i'll try to adapt the chapter to two at a time as Feliciano's older brother,Lovino Vargas,is by his side all the time(awwwww!Some maybe more than brotherly love!).T is for mature language and/or sexual themes(If the bad touch trio is involved,there probrably will).Little Feli would love to see some peple and find out whats happening while hes pairngs with Feli or Lovi please but there can be pairings vist (e.g: Lithuania and Poland)and If a character has already been used in a pairing,they can't be used again for that would be very enough of me,time to go onto the story...**

Prologue(Felicianos point of veiw):

I opened my eyes to the blinding white I dead?My eyes started to adjust to the light and I relized that I was in a hospital room.I tried to sit up,but a searing pain shot up my back and I was forced back to lying nothing else to do,I let my eyes scan the was dull,just like a typical hospital room with one window and medical equiptment littered the there in the corner was my older brother,Lovino,curled up on a very uncomfy looking always looked so cute when he was asleep with his emerald eyes closed,his nearly always frowning lips curled into a small smile and his cheeks dusted with a slight blush.I was too busy daydreaming about my brother to realize that he'd woken up and was now towering over me at the side of the bed. "Fratello?",He said with a slightly cracked voice;That brought to my senses. "Lovi!" Lovino bent down to give me a instantly let go when he saw me wince slightly. "Fratlello,are you ok?I didn't hurt you did I?" This wasn't how my brother acted at all.I just shook my head but that just made everything spin and seemed to notice and gave me a disaproving look. "Dammit,Feli!Don't lie to me!I been worried out of my Fucking mind!" This was how Lovi normally acted. " I just hurts a bit thats all",I said.I was still lying.I didn't hurt a bit,it hurt a lot. " Fine whatever...",Lovino said in a board tone then turned to the door when a knocking sound was heard,"You've got a visitor..."

**A/N: I know it sucks but I had fun writing twins act so roleplayed DX Hopefully,my rubbish writing skills will improve soon( I'm on my second year at secondary school so my writing skills suck)**


	2. Second visitor! Doitsu!

**A/N: Chibi Milk Carton: Second chapter and guess who comes to visit? Germany! Feliciano: Yay! Doitsu is coming to visit! Lovino: Oh great...the damn Potato bastard is the first to visit... Feliciano: Fratello, why do you hate Doitsu so much? Lovino: Because I do...*looks away bushing* Chibi Milk Carton: Well anyways...most Authors' Notes will be like this AND free hugs from any Hetalia characters you want or even me (not that anyone would want one from me...) to those who review! **

Chapter 1- Germany's visit (Lovino's point of view):

The door leading to the hallway opened and a tall, blonde man with stern blue eyes walked in. Ugh...it was the damn Potato bastard... "Ve! Ludwig!" my brother shouted and literally jumped into the German man's arms and hugged him. Ludwig's face softened slightly and hugged him back. I just stood in the background glaring at the Potato bastard.

"So", Ludwig began," How are you, Feliciano?"

"Ve, I'm fine, Ludwig!" my brother said in his usual cheery voice; but there was something about it that made me feel as if he was lying. Plus I already knew the condition he was in. It wasn't critical, but not the best it could be.

"And how are you Lovino?" Ludwig said as if he was speaking to the most disgusting thing ever.

"Yeah, my brother has been unconscious for 3 days and has a gash on his back that will leave a scar while I have had no sleep as I have been so worried. Of course I'm fucking fine, you damn potato bastard!" I said sarcastically through gritted teeth. Ludwig merely glared at me then went back to fussing over Feliciano who was eating a plate full of pasta that had appeared out of nowhere. I sighed and walked over to the window. Why did my little brother act as if that damn potato bastard was a gift from god or something? It was as if he didn't even care about me!

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was the potato bastard. "What do you fucking want you potato bastard?" I said angrily; letting all my built up anger out on the German.

"I know what you're thinking", He said calmly, "You think that Feliciano likes me better than you, don't you? "

"What makes you think that potato bastard?" I mumble.

"It's pretty easy to tell you know", he said with a slightly worried tone," Feliciano is a bit worried about. And I have to go now so good bye and please keep me up to date with Feliciano's condition."

And with that, turned round and walked out the door. I sighed with relief and bit into a tomato that I had with me. It tasted sweet and refreshing. Some juice dribbled down my chin and onto the collar of my shirt and my neck. A pair of slim arms snaked round my waist and I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck causing the small hairs prickle anxiously.

"Fratello, where did Doitsu go?" Feliciano asked letting go of me.

"He had to go..."I said whilst silently cursing myself for getting scared.

"Ve, do you think anyone else will come visit, Lovi?"He asked happily.

"I dunno", I mumbled through a mouth full of tomato then swallowed," Probably..."

"Yay!" He cheered and hugged me. Just then, the door knocked. Is there a line or something out there listening to what we're saying or something?

**I bit longer than last chapter, but still quite short. I'll try to make them longer it's just that I'm not that used to writing long pieces of writing. I might write a chapter with one of the nations drunk or high on drugs or something to amuse me while I write. I am thinking about writing another story with Itacest as a main pairing as it's the school holidays for me so I have a load of free time.**


	3. Third visitor The 'Hero!

**A/N: Aya: Ciao, everyone! Chibi Milk Carton here! Just as a quick note, I'm gonna be called Aya after my OC on this story for now on!**

**Lovino: That's just fucking confusing!**

**Feliciano: Ve! Aya is a cute name! It's like one of those names Kiku uses in his video games!**

**Aya: Aww thank you Feli! *huggles* **

**Feliciano: *Hugs back* **

**Lovino: Well anyways...which other messed up country is coming... (Please not the tomato bastard!)?**

**Aya: The second visitor is...America!**

**Lovino: *face palm* oh god...not the self proclaimed hero...**

**Feliciano: Ve! Alfred can tell me his latest stunt!**

**Aya: Well onto the chapter! ...**

Chapter 3: The 'Hero' is here to visit!

The hospital door swung open for the nth time and a tallish man with dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and glasses strode in.

"Never fear! The hero is here!" He shouted in a loud (and very annoying if you have to listen to it for hours on end (quote from Arthur Kirkland)) voice.

It was none other than Alfred., Representative of the US.

"Ciao, Alfred!" I Say enthusiastically but then I notice that his left arm is in a sling, "Ve? What did you do to your arm?" I could see Fratello glaring at him but i'm not surprised, he glares at everyone, especially Ludwig and Antonio.

"Hi, Feliciano! I broke my arm doing something very heroic of course as I am a hero after all!" Alfred says with his famous grin and thumbs up.

"Aka meaning you probably did something retarded and you don't want us to know as you are too proud of yourself!" Lovino snaps at him. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. I don't like it when Fratello yells.

"Aww don't yell Lovino!" Alfred says covering his ears jokingly," Your hurting my ears and you're making poor Feli cry!" He then points at me with his good hand. It was then I realized that those tears were now sliding down my face leaving a watery trail. Lovi's face instantly softened but only for a brief second then it went back to his usual scowl. He opened his mouth to say something, probably a swear word, but Alfred cut in.

"So" He begins in his usual loud and cheerful voice, "How are you Feliciano, what did you do?

I turn to Lovi with a pleading look on my face. I didn't want to say what had happened and to be honest; I couldn't remember half of it. Tears start to well up again and threatened to fall.

"He's still getting over the ordeal shut the hell up" Fratello shouts and was now facing the American," And why should he even tell you? You were both on opposite sides in the war!" My mouth opens into a slight gape. That was the last thing I would have thought Lovi would say. It also seemed that Alfred was just as surprised as me, if not more. He was wearing the same expression I had, mouth open in a gape and eyes wide with shock & surprise, but without the tears.

"Whoa...dude..."Alfred begins as well as taking a step back," one: calm down and two: the war is over now and we've all made friends but in Kiku's and Yao's case, a lover."

"Ve? Kiku and Yao are going out?" I ask whilst trying to stop more bickering and actually get into the conversation.

"Yup!" Alfred says," It all happened when you have just come into hospital apparently; i'm pretty surprised they haven't visited yet really. Kiku has really rather worried about you, dude!"

"I just hope that damn tomato bastard doesn't get any ideas..." I hear Lovi mumble and I just can't suppress my giggles.

"What's so funny?" Alfred asks confused. I just continue to laugh until Lovi shoots a glare at me.

"Ve! Nothing, Alfred..." I say as I know Lovi will get mad at me if I say what I heard him mumble.

"Well I gotta go now, guys! I promised Arthur that I would take him down to London for the afternoon."

I wave at him as he walks to the door.

"Ve! By Alfred!" I say enthusiastically just before he leaves.

"Seeya Feliciano, Lovino!"He says before closing the door.

"I might go now." Lovino says before heading to the door that had just been closed.

"Fratello! Don't go!" I shout and glomp him, knocking us both to the ground. I winced when the pain in my back returned.

"Ummmm...are you getting off any time soon?" I heard Lovi says impatiently. I get off him whilst trying to ignore the pain which is now spreading all over my body.

"About bloody ti-"Lovi stops half way through what he is saying,"Feli?" I then realize that I had doubled over in pain.

"I'm fine..." I say but the pain is thick in my voice. "Eep!" I squeak Lovi walks up to me and picks me up bridal style and lays me onto the bed. I knew that I was blushing the whole time.

"I don't want you felling sore..." He says with emotion swimming in his eyes. This is the emotional side of my dear Fratello that he rarely shows.

A knock on the door knocks us back to our senses. There is defiantly a line of people out there for sure...

**A/N:** ** Sorry about the wait people! I had some major writer's block and I've been stuck writing essays for homework hours on end(I've still got about 5 more to do...D: ). And sorry I just had to add my OTP (well next to Itacest), NiChu. I'm also working on an Itacest story that'll hopefully be up in the next few days (If I ever finish those damn essays...).**


End file.
